


better than drugs

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Это было во много раз лучше алкогольного опьянения. Это было, черт возьми, даже лучше, чем наркотик.





	better than drugs

— Ты сказал, что скоро все заживет, — Уилл нервно дергал ногой. — У тебя какое-то растяжимое понятие «скоро» получается.  
Из его положения не очень хорошо было видно обширную рваную рану на груди Теслы, которая, вопреки заверениям вампира, что-то не особо спешила затягиваться. По крайней мере, Уилл так думал, потому что Тесла не шевелился, все так же прижимал руку к тому месту и тяжело дышал.  
Тот слегка шевельнулся, чуть повернул голову, так, что его нос уткнулся в шею Уиллу и заговорил глухим, чуть прерывающимся голосом, щекоча дыханием кожу:  
— Парень, меня пробило балкой. Дважды. Кажется, я даже чувствую парочку заноз в легком. Сломаны ребра, раздробило ноги… То, что я бессмертный вампир, еще не значит, что я не чувствую боли. А она… тормозит заживление. И зависит от повреждений, их количества и степени серьезности. И прошло всего, сколько там, пять минут? Немного терпения, я не собираюсь умирать когда-либо вообще, не говоря уже про здесь и сейчас. Ясно? Еще вопросы будут?  
Уилл скрипнул зубами. Он как-то не задумывался о том, что вампиры тоже могут чувствовать боль. У него сложилась своя картинка из рассказов Теслы о некоторых его приключениях, которыми он иногда делился то ли от скуки, то ли чтобы покрасоваться своей непобедимостью. И теперь эта картинка дала серьезную трещину.  
Уилл посмотрел на заваленный выход и в который раз пожалел, что у него нет никаких суперспособностей, потому что своими силами он при всем желании не справится. А из Теслы герой сейчас так себе.  
— А ты, кстати, сильнее, чем кажешься, Уильям. Не ожидал от тебя, — Тесла выдавил из себя смешок.  
— Адреналин, — Уилл пожал плечами, и от этого движения голова Теслы слегка дернулась.  
Говорить же Тесле о том, что сам не ожидал от себя ничего подобного, он не стал. Как и о том, что выдохся, потому что не чувствовал в себе сил как-то переложить Теслу, который так и сидел, привалившись спиной к его груди после того, как Уилл вытащил его и буквально рухнул вместе с ним, опершись о ближайшую вертикальную поверхность. И надеялся, что впредь ему не придется повторять подобный опыт вытаскивания кого бы то ни было из-под груды каменных блоков и балок.  
— У тебя где-то кровь идет, — шепнул Тесла ему почти в самое ухо.  
— Что?  
— Кровь. Я ее чувствую, и это точно не моя. А здесь кроме нас больше никого. Значит, твоя.  
Уилл провел ладонью по шее и взглянул на нее. Порез, полученный от какой-то железяки, все еще кровоточил. Его-то Тесла и учуял.  
— Когда ты в последний раз нормально питался? — внезапно спросил Уилл, разглядывая кровавые разводы на пыльной ладони и подозревая, что причиной может быть то, что Тесла давно не ел, и потому все еще не на ногах.  
Зная его и то, что, заработавшись и уйдя в свои безумные проекты с головой, он вполне может забыть про все на свете, в том числе и о питании.  
Тесла хрипло рассмеялся. И продолжал смеяться, пока не зашелся в приступе кашля.  
— Никогда, — наконец ответил он.  
— Не понял?  
— Ради нее… никогда… Кролики там, иногда что покрупнее. Но это, знаешь, совсем не тоже самое, что человеческая кровь. А замороженная донорская это та еще гадость… И все ради Хелен, жестокой и черствой женщины, которая…  
— У тебя, кажется, бред начался, — озабоченно сказал Уилл и приложил ладонь к его лбу. — Хорошо, когда ты в последний раз охотился хоть на кого-нибудь?  
— Она Снежная Королева, ты в курсе? — Тесла словно не услышал его вопроса.  
— Тесла…  
— Я, наверное, умру быстрее, чем она обратит внимание на своего верного и преданного слугу. Да вот хоть сейчас…  
Над головой что-то затрещало, посыпалась штукатурка. Уилл посмотрел вверх и чертыхнулся. Трещина стала больше.  
Уилл завозился, пытаясь дотянуться до железки, кажущейся на вид достаточно острой. Ему совсем не хотелось оказаться раздавленным тоннами бетона и арматуры.  
— Ты не такой, как она, — продолжал Тесла, словно не замечая надвигающейся опасности. — Ты… Эй, ты что задумал?  
— Заткнуть тебя и прервать тот поток бреда, который ты несешь, — сказал Уилл. — Ну заодно и ускорить наше спасение. Ты, может, и передумал, а я точно не собираюсь сдохнуть здесь.  
— Решил добить меня и перерезать глот… Э-э-эй!  
Уилл особо не примеривался и, сжав зубы, полоснул железкой по руке.   
— Какого черта? — просипел Тесла, вжимаясь в него и отворачиваясь, когда Уилл поднес свою руку, по которой стекала теплая струйка крови, прямо к его губам.  
— Так заживление пойдет быстрее, разве нет?  
Уилл почувствовал, как по телу Теслы пробежала дрожь, когда он насильно прижал место пореза к его губам, и как тот, резко и шумно втянув воздух, сжал пальцы со слегка удлинившимися когтями на его колене.  
Свои ощущения Уилл мог бы описать, как алкогольное опьянение с добавлением стимуляторов сексуального возбуждения. Это открытие его не шокировало, он не испытал даже легкого удивления. Именно так он себе и представлял, иначе люди в период расцвета вампиров не предоставляли бы себя им в качестве доноров на добровольной основе.  
Он тихо застонал, обхватывая свободной рукой Теслу поперек груди и теснее прижимаясь к нему. Поза была не то чтобы удобной, но это лучше, чем ничего.  
Тесла пил жадно, большими глотками, и Уилла посетила запоздалая мысль, что лично он может и не выбраться отсюда живым, и вовсе не потому, что ему на голову рухнет потолок или еще что-нибудь.  
Перед глазами заплясали яркие всполохи и Уилл уже готов был попрощаться с жизнью, когда его внезапно подняли в воздух и прижали к стене.  
Уилл сосредоточил расфокусированное зрение на Тесле. Хотя тот немного расплывался и двоился, но он все же увидел почерневшие глаза. И почувствовал прижатый кончик когтя к своей шее.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, что натворил, парень, — прорычал Тесла, встряхивая его.  
— Зато сработало, — вяло пробормотал Уилл, внезапно осознавая, что сжимает в пальцах ткань брюк на бедрах Теслы и трется пахом об его ногу, глухо постанывая при этом.  
— Господи, ты…  
— Полом не вышел? — хихикнул Уилл.  
— Мозгами! Чтоб тебя…  
Уилл бесстыдно выгнулся, когда Тесла положил ладонь на его пах и начал сжимать его член через ткань джинс.  
— Да твою ж!.. — вскрикнул он, выгибаясь и хватая ртом воздух, когда Тесла, пустил по его телу несколько слабых разрядов тока.  
Уилл не знал, что именно помогло ему кончить: то, как Тесла интенсивно сжимал его член, или пропущенный через его тело ток. Или же все вместе.  
Он сполз по стене, уперся локтем в полусогнутое колено и запустил пальцы в волосы. И слушал проклятия Теслы, произносимые вполголоса, пока тот разгребал завал.  
А еще Уилл в полной мере осознал, что он серьезно влип. Потому что вопрос был не «если Магнус узнает», а «когда».  
— Она нас убьет, — простонал он.  
— Тогда молись, чтобы на нас обрушилась эта чертова лаборатория. Она ничто по сравнению с гневом Хелен. 

Тук. Тук. Тук. Прямо над ухом. Монотонное и раздражающее.  
Уилл со страдальческим стоном откинул голову на диван и сказал:  
— Может, прекратишь уже?  
— Что прекратить? — невинно поинтересовался Тесла и как будто случайно задел локтем плечо Уилла.  
— Выносить мне мозг, — буркнул Уилл.  
— А там еще осталось, что выносить? — удивился Тесла.  
Пробормотав проклятия, Уилл сгреб разложенные вокруг него бумаги и немного переместился. Это был его кабинет, но сейчас это как-то не чувствовалось. Рабочий стол, как и кресло, были завалены чертежами и деталями какого-то устройства непонятного предназначения, и Уилл не был уверен, что хочет знать, чем это станет. Владелец всего этого добра развалился на диване, будто на своем собственном. А Уиллу пришлось переместиться на пол. Тот факт, что ему вообще-то тоже нужно работать, Теслу нисколько не волновал. Он даже не потрудился спросить, не против ли Уилл: просто ввалился в его кабинет и навел здесь свой порядок.  
Он только вздохнул, немного злясь на Магнус, которая могла бы быть чуточку снисходительнее и не лишать Теслу его лаборатории в Убежище. Свою-то он случайно взорвал в ходе неудачного эксперимента, и чуть не похоронил заживо Уилла и, возможно, себя.   
Тук. Тук. Тук.  
Шкряб.  
— Я тебе сейчас все когти повыдираю! — взъярился Уилл, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Ну, кто бы сомневался: Тесла нахально ухмылялся.  
— Хотелось бы мне на это посмотреть, — хмыкнул Тесла. — Можешь начинать.  
Он коснулся шеи Уилла удлинившимися когтями и слегка оцарапал ее.  
— Ты не принимаешь то лекарство, которое дала тебе Хелен, чтобы снизить эффект…  
Тесла не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
— Принимаю, — чуть севшим голосом ответил Уилл, пытаясь совладать со сбившимся дыханием.  
Но провести Теслу было невозможно, и тот это понимал.  
— При том специфическом запахе, которым от него несет, я к тебе и близко не смог бы подойти, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сделать вот так…  
Уилл вздрогнул, когда Тесла царапнул чуть сильнее, а потом слизнул капельку крови, оставшуюся на его когте. Это было не то же самое, как пить кровь непосредственно из него, но Уилл все равно почувствовал, что возбуждается.  
— Ты играешь с огнем, парень. Я даже не возьмусь предположить, что сделает с нами обоими Хелен, когда узнает.  
— Если узнает, — еле слышно ответил Уилл, расстегивая рубашку.  
Он совсем был не против повторить тот опыт, о чем недвусмысленно давал понять Тесле. Потому что это было во много раз лучше алкогольного опьянения. Потому что это было, черт возьми, даже лучше, чем наркотик.  
И Уилл пока не чувствовал желания бороться с этим личным сортом зависимости.


End file.
